Heartache
by Aika Moriuchi
Summary: <html><head></head>Aku berharap aku bisa membalikkan waktu, kembali di saat kau jadi milikku. Penyesalan yang didapat berubah menjadi air mata. Senyumanmu di hari itu berubah menjadi kenangan. Hanya dirimu yang mengisi hatiku dan kini kau pergi. Ini sangat menyakitkan. Aku ingin segera melupakanmu. SasuNaru / GaaNaru / BL / RnR, please</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Heartache**

_**Aku berharap aku bisa membalikkan waktu, kembali di saat kau jadi milikku. Penyesalan yang didapat berubah menjadi air mata. Senyumanmu di hari itu berubah menjadi kenangan. Hanya dirimu yang mengisi hatiku dan kini kau pergi. Ini sangat menyakitkan. Aku ingin segera melupakanmu.**_

.

.

.

**"Naru, kau marah padaku ?"**

**"..."**

**"Naru, berhentilah mendiamkanku. Bagaimana kalau kita makan ramen ?"**

**.**

**.**

**"Otouto~, kau dimana ? Ini sudah sore, cepatlah pulang"**

**"Hn, aku akan segera pulang"**

**.**

**.**

**"Otouto, kau mau kemana ?"**

**"Kedai ramen"**

**"Kencan lagi ?"**

**"Hn. Aku pergi dulu"**

**.**

**.**

**"Aku tak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini"**

**"Hn ? Nande ? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan ?**

**.**

**.**

**"Aishiteru yo"**

**"Aishiteru mo, Suke**"

.

.

.

.

Prolog selesai~

Tertarik cerita lengkapnya ?

Tinggalkan review ne minna-san, onegai~

.

Sampai bertemu di chapter 1 ( kalau ada yang review, kalau nggak terpaksa nggak aku lanjutin ) T.T

Jaa ne~


	2. Chapter 2

**Heartache**

_**Aku berharap aku bisa membalikkan waktu, kembali di saat kau jadi milikku. Penyesalan yang didapat berubah menjadi air mata. Senyumanmu di hari itu berubah menjadi kenangan. Hanya dirimu yang mengisi hatiku dan kini kau pergi. Ini sangat menyakitkan. Aku ingin segera melupakanmu.**_

.

.

.

Seorang siswa tampan dengan mata obsidian yang menghipnotis tengah bersandar di depan kelas kekasihnya. Ia memiliki kekasih yang 1 tahun lebih tua darinya. Namun umur bukan menjadi halangan bagi mereka berdua. Hubungan mereka telah menginjak usia 1 tahun, keduanya berusaha sepenuh hati untuk mempertahankan hubungan itu.

Siswa itu memilih memakai earphone untuk membunuh rasa bosan yang menggelayutinya. Ia ikut melantunkan lagu yang terputar di mp3nya. Saat sedang terlarut dalam lagu itu, ia merasakan ada seseorang yang menutup matanya.

"Naru ?"

"Aish, kau tidak seru Suke. Bagaimana kau tau kalau ini aku ?"

"Memangnya siapa lagi yang berani melakukan hal itu padaku selain dirimu, hime ? Lagipula hanya kau dan Himura-senpai yang kukenal di kelas ini, Himura-senpai tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu padaku" jelas Sasuke panjang lebar

"Ya ya terserah padamu saja, Tuan Uchiha yang cerdas" Naruto mempoutkan bibirnya dan membuat Sasuke tersenyum tipis

"Naru, kau marah padaku ?"

"..."

"Naru, berhentilah mendiamkanku. Bagaimana kalau kita makan ramen ?" bujuk Sasuke

"Aku mau~" jawab Naruto antusias

"Sai, kau mau ikut kami ?" tanya Naruto pada Sai yang sejak tadi hanya diam memperhatikan mereka

"Iie, aku mau langsung pulang"

"Hmm baiklah, kami pergi dulu, ne ? Jaa ne~" Naruto menggelayut manja pada lengan Sasuke

.

.

"Kau mau ukuran apa, Naru ?" Saat ini keduanya berada di kedai ramen Teuchi langganan mereka

"Seperti biasa, Suke~" ucap Naruto manja

"Baiklah, tunggu disini, ne ?" Sasuke menjepit hidung Naruto pelan

"Ini" Sasuke menyodorkan ramen jumbo ekstra pedas pada kekasihnya itu

"Arigatou, Suke" Sasuke hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Naruto

Keduanya menikmati ramen sambil bersenda gurau. Mereka bahkan melupakan waktu yang terus berjalan. Keduanya baru menyadari bahwa langit telah berwarna kemerah-merahan saat Itachi, kakak Sasuke menelepon Sasuke.

"Otouto, kau dimana ? Ini sudah sore, cepatlah pulang" teriak Itachi dari seberang sana

"Hn, aku akan segera pulang"

Itachi mendengus dan mematikan sambungan. Itachi sangat memperhatikan Sasuke sebab ia adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang dimiliki oleh Sasuke saat ini. Orang tua mereka telah meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu.

.

Sasuke dan Naruto berjalan menikmati senja sambil bergandengan tangan. Genggaman tangan mereka baru terlepas saat mereka sudah sampai di apartment Naruto. Naruto tinggal di apartment itu bersama Sai. Mereka bukanlah orang asli Tokyo, mereka berasal dari Osaka dan mendapatkan beasiswa untuk bersekolah di Tokyo. Namun, untuk masalah tempat tinggal mereka harus berusaha sendiri. Oleh karena itu, keduanya memutuskan untuk menyewa apartment dan tinggal bersama agar bisa berhemat.

"Arigatou untuk ramennya"

"Ne, hime Aku pulang dulu"

"Hati-hati, Suke"

"Hn"

.

.

"Kau pasti habis berkencan dengan rubah itu" tuding Itachi pada Sasuke yang baru memasuki mansion megah milik keluarga Uchiha

"Tch, aku ini baru pulang aniki. Tak bisakah kau tak cari masalah ?"

"Kau selalu memberikan seluruh waktumu padanya" desis Itachi

"Gomen ne aniki"

"..."

"Ya sudah kalau kau tak mau memaafkanku" Sasuke berjalan melewati Itachi. Itachi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat sikap otoutonya itu

.

Sasuke merebahkan badannya, memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Ia tersenyum mengingat kekasihnya yang manis dengan garis horizontal seperti kumis kucing yang menghiasi pipi gembulnya. Ia merasa sangat beruntung karena mendapatkan kekasih semanis Naruto. Ia sangat mencintai Naruto, ia rela mengorbankan apapun untuk melihat Naruto bahagia bahkan nyawa sekalipun. Mungkin terdengar gila namun seluruh syaraf Sasuke sangat mendamba Naruto. Tak pernah ia bayangkan akan seperti apa hidupnya tanpa Naruto.

.

.

.

Sasuke sedang menikmati semilir angin sore di balkon mansionnya saat ponselnya berbunyi.

.

_From : My little Kitsune_

_Suke, apa kau sibuk hari ini ?_

_._

_To : My little Kitsune_

_Iie. Nande ?_

_._

_From : My little Kitsune_

_Bagaimana kalau kita ke kedai ramen Teuchi ?_

_._

_To : My little Kitsune_

_Anything for you, hime_

_._

_From : My little kitsune_

_Arigatou ^^ jemput aku pukul 7, ne ?_

_._

_To : My little kitsune_

_Hn_

.

Sasuke meletakkan ponselnya saat tak ada lagi balasan dari kekasihnya itu. Ia menutup mata, membiarkan angin membelai lembut wajahnya. Ia baru menghentikan aktifitasnya saat langit mulai kehilangan mentari. Ia menutup jendela balkonnya dan merebahkan badan. Ia baru ingat jika ada tugas dari Kakashi-sensei, ia berjalan menuju meja belajarnya dan mulai mengerjakan tugas itu.

Sasuke meregangkan badannya yang terasa kaku. Mengerjakan 100 soal bukanlah hal yang mudah bahkan untuk siswa cerdas seperti Sasuke. Ia melirik jam dan bergegas mengganti baju saat jam menunjukan pukul 6.30.

15 menit kemudian ia keluar dengan pakaian rapi nan harum. Hal itu membuat Itachi heran.

"Otouto, kau mau kemana ?"

"Kedai ramen" jawab Sasuke datar

"Kencan lagi ?"

"Hn. Aku pergi dulu"

"Hati-hati, otouto"

"Hn"

.

Sasuke berjalan menuju apartment kekasihnya. Senyum terus terkembang di wajahnya. Ia sangat mencintai Naruto. Naruto adalah oksigen baginya. Ia bisa mati jika Naruto menghilang dari jangkauannya.

.

"Naru, aku di depan apartmentmu" ucap Sasuke melalui telepon

"Aku akan segera turun"

.

"Konbawa" sapa Naruto

"Ayo berangkat"

"Ha'i"

.

Sasuke menautkan jemarinya pada jemari Naruto, menggenggamnya erat seakan jika ia melepaskan tautan jemarinya maka ia akan kehilangan Naruto.

.

"Suke, aku-" saat ini mereka berada di kedai ramen Teuchi. Mereka memilih tempat di samping jendela agar dapat melihat pemandangan malam kota Tokyo yang indah.

"Ramen jumbo ekstra pedas seperti biasa kan ?" potong Sasuke

"Kau memang selalu tau apa yang kuinginkan"

"Ini, Naru" Sasuke menyodorkan ramen jumbo ekstra pedas pada Naruto dan langsung dinikmati oleh Naruto dengan lahap. Sasuke mengacak rambut Naruto penuh kasih sayang.

"Urusai ! Rambutku jadi berantakan"

"Kau tetap manis, Naru"

"Jangan menggodaku, Suke"

"Hn" Sasuke menyeruput green teanya

.

"Sasuke, jangan langsung pulang ya ?" ucap Naruto saat mereka keluar dari kedai ramen

"Tapi ini sudah malam, Naru dan bukankah besok kita harus bersekolah ?"

"Aku ingin ke taman kota sebentar. Onegai~"

"Baiklah tapi hanya sebentar"

"Arigatou" Naruto mengecup singkat pipi Sasuke

.

Pasangan kekasih itu kini berada di salah satu taman kota di Tokyo. Keduanya menikmati suguhan opera cahaya yang di tampilkan langit malam.

"Suke~"

"Hn"

"Mmm, ada yang ingin kusampaikan"

"Apa ?"

"Nggg, a-aku..."

"Kau kenapa ?"

"Aku tak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini"

"Hn ? Nande ? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan ?"

"..."

"Naru, jawab aku. Gomen, hontou ni gomenasai jika aku berbuat salah. Tapi aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku, Naru. Aku tak bisa"

"Gomen" Naruto berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke yang terpaku

"Naru, onegai. Jangan tinggalkan aku" Sasuke berlari mengejar Naruto, ia tak memperhatikan keadaan sekitar lalu tiba-tiba sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi mengarah padanya

'Ckiiiiiitt'

'Braaak'

Tubuh Sasuke terpental, kesadarannya perlahan-lahan hilang. Hal yang terakhir ia lihat adalah Naruto yang terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikannya. Liquid bening menetes dari manik obsidiannya, lalu semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1 selesai..

Bagaimana ceritanya, minna-san ? Memuaskan kah ? Tulis komentar, kritik, dan saran kalian di kotak review, ne ? Supaya Aika bisa perbaiki kesalahan yang ada..

.

Oh ya, Aika mau ngucapin makasih buat **TachiUchiha, Riena Namikaze, hanazawa kay, Yurika46, Harpaairiry, sivanya anggarada, Little Kyung Kyung, Ahn Ryuuki** untuk reviewnya di prolog kemarin..

.

Boleh minta review lagi ? :) Semakin banyak review, Aika makin semangat ngelanjutinnya hehe..

.

Aika cuma mau bilang itu aja, Aika pamit dulu ne ? Sampai ketemu lagi di chapter 2..

Jaa ne~ (^.^)/


	3. Chapter 3

**Heartache**

_**Aku berharap aku bisa membalikkan waktu, kembali di saat kau jadi milikku. Penyesalan yang didapat berubah menjadi air mata. Senyumanmu di hari itu berubah menjadi kenangan. Hanya dirimu yang mengisi hatiku dan kini kau pergi. Ini sangat menyakitkan. Aku ingin segera melupakanmu**__**.**_

.

.

.

"Aku tak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini"

"Hn ? Nande ? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan ?"

"..."

"Naru, jawab aku. Gomen, hontou ni gomenasai jika aku berbuat salah. Tapi aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku, Naru. Aku tak bisa"

"Gomen" Naruto berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke yang terpaku

"Naru, onegai. Jangan tinggalkan aku" Sasuke berlari mengejar Naruto, ia tak memperhatikan keadaan sekitar lalu tiba-tiba sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi mengarah padanya

'Ckiiiiiitt'

'Braaak'

Tubuh Sasuke terpental, kesadarannya perlahan-lahan hilang. Hal yang terakhir ia lihat adalah Naruto yang terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikannya. Liquid bening menetes dari manik obsidiannya, lalu semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

"-ke.. Sasuke~"

"Apa yang kau mimpikan ? Kenapa sampai menangis seperti itu ?"

'Hanya mimpi' Sasuke menghembuskan nafas lega

"Hn. Jam berapa ini ?"

"Jam 7 malam"

"Kau mandilah dulu. Aku akan memesankan makan malam" lanjut Itachi

"Hn"

.

.

"Sasuke, ayo makan. Aku sudah memesan Spicy Fried Chicken" ucap Itachi saat melihat Sasuke menuruni tangga. Sasuke berjalan menuju meja makan dan mengambil satu potong ayam.

"Sasuke, daijobu desu ka ?"

"Daijobu, aniki"

"Sasuke, lusa kau akan mengikuti kompetisi ilmiah kan ?"

"Hn"

"Bagaimana persiapanmu untuk kompetisi itu ?"

"Hn"

"Kau tau otouto ? Salah satu dari peserta kompetisi itu adalah Sabaku no Gaara, adik rekan bisnisku"

"Lalu ?"

"Gaara adalah juara bertahan kompetisi itu"

"Kau meragukanku ?"

"Iie, aku yakin kau pasti menang" jawab Itachi

"Hn"

Mereka melanjutkan makan malam dalam diam. Sasuke kembali ke kamarnya setelah menyelesaikan makan malamnya. Ia sangat merindukan kekasihnya, ia memutuskan untuk mengirim pesan singkat kepada Naruto.

.

_To : My little Kitsune_

_Naru, kau sedang apa ?_

_._

_From : My little Kitsune_

_Mengerjakan tugass dari Kurenai-sensei. Suke ?_

_._

_To : My little Kitsune_

_Merindukanmu_

_._

_From : My little Kitsune_

_Darimana kau belajar menggodaku seperti itu ?_

_._

_To : My little Kitsune_

_Aku tak menggodamu_

_._

_From : My little Kitsune_

_Aku juga merindukanmu, Suke~ ^3^_

.

Mereka saling mengirim pesan hingga rasa kantuk mulai menyerang keduanya.

_._

_To : My little Kitsune_

_Tidurlah, oyasumi. Aishiteru._

_._

_From : My little Kitsune_

_Aishiteru mo, Suke~_

.

Sasuke terlelap setelah membaca pesan dari kekasihnya itu. Baru beberapa menit ia terlelap, sekelebat bayangan dimana Naruto mengakhiri hubungan mereka dan pergi meninggalkannya mulai bermunculan dalam alam bawah sadar Sasuke. Peluh mulai membasahi wajah dan tubuh Sasuke. Ia meneriakkan nama Naruto, membuat Itachi yang sedang menyiapkan bahan presentasi perusahaan menerobos masuk ke kamarnya. Itachi mengguncangkan bahu Sasuke.

"Sasuke, sasuke bangun"

"Eunghh" Sasuke memegang kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Itachi menyodorkan segelas air yang langsung diteguk habis oleh Sasuke

"Daijobu desu ka ?"

"Daijobu" jawab Sasuke lemah

"Mau bercerita ?" tawar Itachi

"..."

"Lebih baik kau ganti baju lalu melanjutkan tidurmu, Sasuke. Kau bisa sakit kalau memakai pakaian yang penuh keringat seperti itu"

"Hn"

Itachi merasa iba pada otoutonya itu. Ia memilih tidur di samping Sasuke, ia takut otoutonya mengalami mimpi buruk lagi.

.

.

Sinar mentari mengintip dari celah jendela kamar Sasuke. Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya dan menemukan Itachi tertidur di sampingnya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Anikinya ini memang terkadang sangat cerewet namun itulah caranya menunjukkan kepeduliannya.

Sasuke turun dari tempat tidur dan membersihkan diri. Ia membangunkan Itachi setelah berseragam lengkap.

"Aniki, bangun" Sasuke mengguncangkan bahu Itachi

"Eunghh.. 5 menit lagi, otouto"

"Bukankah kau ada meeting pagi ini ? Kau mau terlambat ?" Sasuke menjepit hidung Itachi

"Ittaii ! Sakit, otouto" ringis Itachi

"Cepat mandi. Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan"

"Hhh" Itachi menghela nafas

.

"Sarapan dulu sebelum berangkat, aniki"

"Hmm" Itachi menggigit sandwich tuna buatan Sasuke

"Otouto, apa kau yakin akan ke sekolah hari ini ?"

"Hn, nande ?"

"Kau terlihat pucat, Sasuke"

"Daijobu. Aku pergi dulu"

Itachi hanya mengangguk. Sebenarnya ia tak tega membiarkan Sasuke berjalan kaki namun ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena Sasuke sangat keras kepala.

.

Sasuke berjalan dengan gontai menuju apartment kekasihnya. Saat ia tiba di depan gedung apartment Naruto, kekasihnya yang manis itu tengah menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ohayou"

"Ohayou, Suke"

"Dimana Himura-senpai ?"

"Dia dijemput paksa oleh kekasihnya"

"Himura-senpai sudah memiliki kekasih ?"

"Ne. Kau tau Hyuuga Neji ?"

"Hyuuga Neji ? Ahh, dia salah satu rekan bisnis aniki. Aniki pernah bercerita tentangnya"

"Dia adalah kekasih Sai. Menyebalkan" Naruto mempoutkan bibirnya

"Kau menyukai Neji ?"

"Yak ! Tentu saja tidak. Aku sudah memiliki kekasih yang sangat perfect"

"Lalu ?"

"Aku kan jadi harus menunggumu sendirian karena tak ada Sai"

"Dasar manja" Sasuke mengacak rambut Naruto penuh kasih sayang. Naruto memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Ayo berangkat" Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya dan langsung disambut oleh Naruto. Keduanya berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan tanpa memperdulikan pandangan orang di sekitar mereka.

.

"Nah, belajarlah yang baik, my little Kitsune"

"Ne, Suke"

"Aku akan menjemputmu sepulang sekolah" ucap Sasuke dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto. Sasuke berjalan menuju kelasnya.

"Ohayou" teriak 2 siswa saat melihat Sasuke memasuki kelas

"Hn"

"Waaaaaaah ada yang sedang bahagia karena berangkat bersama kekasih tercinta" goda Lee

"Hn" gumam Sasuke. Reaksi Sasuke yang terlalu datar membuat kedua sahabatnya tidak tahan untuk terus menggoda Sasuke. Kiba sibuk menusuk pipi Sasuke. Kedua happy virus itu baru berhenti saat Yamato-sensei memasuki kelas mereka.

.

Pikiran Sasuke melayang pada mimpinya kemarin malam, ia sangat khawatir jika mimpi itu menjadi kenyataan. Ia terus melamun hingga...

"Uchiha Sasuke ! Jelaskan urutan proses sintesis protein"

"Proses sintesis protein dibagi menjadi 2 tahap. Tahap pertama adalah transkripsi, yaitu pencetakan mRNA oleh DNA dengan menggunakan enzim RNA polimerase. Adanya enzim RNA polimerase ini akan menyebabkan rangkaian double helix akan membuka, sehingga basa-basa pasangannya menyusun adenin pada mRNA dan seterusnya. Hasil penyusunan mRNA yang sudah jadi akan meninggalkan inti untuk melekat pada ribosom, yang merupakan organela pelaksana sintesis protein"

"Tahap kedua adalah translasi, yaitu penerjemahan kodon menjadi asam amino dan menyambungkan setiap asam amino yang sesuai kodon dengan ikatan peptida menjadi protein. Kode pada mRNA akan terbaca oleh ribosom dengan dibantu oleh tRNA yang terdapat di dalam sitoplasma. tRNA akan datang untuk membawa asam amino yang sesuai dengan kode yang dibawa mRNA tersebut. Kemudian tRNA akan bergabung dengan mRNA yang sesuai dengan kode pasangan basa" lanjut Sasuke

"Bagus, saya tau kau adalah murid yang cerdas tapi jangan melamun selama saya mengajar. Kau mengerti ?"

"Maafkan saya, sensei" ucap Sasuke seraya berojigi

.

.

"Oi ! Kenapa kau melamun saat pelajaran Yamato-sensei ?" tanya Lee saat mereka berada di kantin

"Hn"

"Kalau kau ada masalah, ceritakan saja pada kami" giliran Shikamaru berbicara

"Hn"

"Tch. Berhenti bergumam tak jelas seperti itu" desis Kiba

Keempat sahabat itu melanjutkan makan siang mereka sambil sesekali bergurau. Tiba-tiba Sasuke merasakan ada seseorang yang menutup matanya. Sasuke meraba tangan orang itu lalu tersenyum.

"Naru ?"

"Apa sebegitu mudahnya ditebak kalau ini aku ?" Naruto mempoutkan bibirnya lalu duduk di samping Sasuke. Sasuke hanya tersenyum lalu mengacak rambut Naruto pelan.

"Sepertinya kami hanya mengganggu acara kalian" Shikamaru, Kiba, dan Lee hendak beranjak

"Ah, kalian duduklah. Aku hanya ingin mengobrol dengan Sasuke"

"Ha'i, senpai"

"Besok Sasuke akan mengikuti kompetisi ilmiah antar sekolah. Kalian mau ikut menonton ?"

"Aku mau~ Kita ikut, ne ?" jawab Lee antusias dan diikuti anggukan oleh kedua temannya

"Yosh ! Sudah diputuskan, besok kita akan memberi semangat pada Sasuke"

"Ayo kita kobarkan semangat masa muda, senpai !" teriak Lee dan membuat teman-temannya sweatdrop melihat tingkahnya

"Ah, aku harus kembali ke kelas. Bel sudah berbunyi" ucap Naruto

"Jaa ne, senpai" Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat Lee yang begitu bersemangat

"Tunggu aku sepulang sekolah"

"Ne, Suke"

.

.

"Naru.." Saat ini Sasuke dan Naruto tengah berjalan menuju apartment Naruto. Keduanya menikmati semilir angin yang membelai wajah mereka.

"Nande ?"

"Aishiteru yo"

"Aishiteru mo, Suke"

"Nah, masuklah" ucap Sasuke saat mereka telah berada di depan apartment Naruto

"Mmm, kisu ?" pinta Naruto seraya mengeluarkan puppy eyes

"Hn"

"Tch" Naruto mempoutkan bibirnya mendengar jawaban kekasihnya. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu yang kenyal menabrak pipinya. Matanya membulat karena gerakan tiba-tiba yang dilakukan oleh kekasihnya itu.

"E-eh ?"

"Nande ? Bukankah kau yang meminta ?"

"T-tapi.." Naruto menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah

"Masuklah, Naru" ucap Sasuke seraya menangkup pipi Naruto

"Umm, jaa ne~"

"Hn"

.

.

"Besok aku akan menontonmu"

"Hn"

"Sas-"

"Ck, cepat habiskan makananmu. Jangan banyak bicara" Sasuke sedikit mengeraskan suaranya saat menegur Itachii yang terus saja berceloteh mengenai kompetisi ilmiah yang akan diikutinya esok hari. Itachi cengo mendengar ucapan Sasuke

'Yang anak tertua itu aku atau dia sih ?' batin Itachi

"Aku selesai"

"Bagaimana dengan rubah itu ? Apa dia akan menemanimu ?"

"Hn"

"Kau tidak takut ?"

"Hn ?"

"Bagaimana jika ia meninggalkanmu setelah melihat Gaara ?"

**'DEG'**

"Naru tidak mungkin berpaling dariku" -semoga saja seperti itu

"Jangan terlalu yakin, otouto"

"Sudah, pergilah tidur" lanjut Itachi

.

.

.

"Aniki, cepatlah"

"Ne"

"Ke rumah Naruto dulu" ucap Sasuke

"Baiklah"

Itachi mengemudikan mobilnya menuju apartment Naruto. Ternyata Naruto telah menunggunya.

"Aniki, pindahlah ke belakang. Biar aku yang menyetir. Aku ingin Naruto duduk di sampingku" pinta Sasuke pada Itachi sebelum keluar dari mobil. Itachi menggerutu tak jelas karena penyakit Sasuke kambuh lagi. Sasuke selalu memanjakan kekasihnya itu.

"Ohayou, Tachi-nii" sapa Naruto

"..."

"Aniki" desis Sasuke karena Itachi tidak menjawab sapaan Naruto

"Ohayou" ucap Itachi dengan nada yang terdengar ketus namun dibalas cengiran lima jari oleh Naruto. Sasuke yang mendengarnya segera mengeluarkan deathglarenya pada Itachi.

"Sudahlah, Suke. Ayo kita jemput teman-temanmu"

"Hn"

.

Ketiga pemuda berbeda usia itu melanjutkan perjalanan menuju rumah Kiba.

"Ohayou" sapa Kiba saat berada di dalam mobil

"Mendokusai" Shikamaru menggaruk kepalanya

"Ohayou/Hn" jawab Naruto dan Sasuke

"Bagaimana persiapanmu, Sasuke ?" tanya Kiba

"Hn"

"Kau harus menang, Sasuke. Aku adalah fansmu" ucap Kiba dengan volume yang cukup tinggi dan membuat semua yang berada di mobil meringis karena telinga mereka berdenging mendengar suara Kiba. Shikamaru menoyor kepala puppy kesayangannya itu.

"Yak ! Kenapa kau memukulku ?"

"Ck, mendokusai"

.

.

"Wuahhh, sugoii. Sekolahnya besar~"

"Kau membuatku malu, Kiba" desis Sasuke

"Mendokusai" Shikamaru menarik Kiba ke dalam pelukannya sementara Naruto mengelus lengan Sasuke untuk menenangkan kekasihnya itu.

Keempat pemuda itu berjalan menuju aula tempat diadakannya kompetisi ilmiah antar sekolah. Naruto, Kiba, dan Shikamaru mengambil tempat di bangku penonton sementara Sasuke tengah melakukan registrasi.

"Senpai~ lihat"

"Ada apa, Kiba ?"

"Dia tampan sekali" tunjuk Kiba pada siswa berambut merah bata dengan mata azure bereyeliner yang menghipnotis. Siswa itu spontan menoleh sebab suara Kiba cukup keras. Ia menatap tajam pada 3 orang tersebut.

**'DEG'**

'Tatapan itu...'

.

.

.

.

.

Halo semua~

Aika dateng lagi nih..

Yosh! Gimana chapter 2 nya ? Aneh ? Gaje ?

Tolong tulis pendapat kalian mengenai fic ini di kotak review ne ?

Kritik dan saran readers sangat Aika harapkan..

.

Sebelum pamit, Aika mau ngucapin makasih buat | **Haraguroi Yukirin **| **hanazawa kay **| **uzumakinamikazehaki** | **mifta cinya** | **Ahn Ryuuki** | **Little Kyung Kyung** |

Makasih udah mau baca dan mereview fic Aika

Aika juga mau ngucapin makasih buat para siders, Aika sayang kalian..

Tapi Aika lebih sayang kalau kalian mau meluangkan sedikit waktu dan tenaga untuk mereview walau hanya satu kata..

.

Last, Aika pamit dulu, ne ?

Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya~


	4. Chapter 4

**Heartache**

_**Aku berharap aku bisa membalikkan waktu, kembali di saat kau jadi milikku. Penyesalan yang didapat berubah menjadi air mata. Senyumanmu di hari itu berubah menjadi kenangan. Hanya dirimu yang mengisi hatiku dan kini kau pergi. Ini sangat menyakitkan. Aku ingin segera melupakanmu.**_

.

..

...

...

"Congratulation ne, Suke ?"

"Arigatou, Naru"

"Suke, traktir ne~" pinta Naruto

"Hn"

.

.

.

Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, dan Kiba tengah berada di restaurant bertema tradisional Jepang. Sasuke tengah merayakan kemenangannya dalam kompetisi ilmiah yang diikutinya.

"Senpai, apa kau tidak bosan makan ramen terus ?" tanya Kiba saat mereka telah selesai memesan

"Iie. Ramen adalah separuh nafasku, Kiba"

"Senpai, panda dari Kyoto tadi sangat tampan kan ?"

"Kau be-"

"Siapa yang kalian bicarakan ?" potong Sasuke

"Peserta dari Kyoto. Mmm, siapa ya namanya ? Gaaru ? Gaara ? Ah ya, Gaara. Namanya Gaara" jelas Kiba

.

'Gaara ? Sabaku no Gaara ?' batin Sasuke

.

"-ke.. Suke~" Naruto melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah kekasihnya

"Hn. Nande ?"

"Kau melamun"

"Hn"

"Kau merisaukan sesuatu ?'

"Hn"

"Hoaaaaaam, mendokusai"

"Ayo makan" lanjut Shikamaru

**'PLETAK'**

"Kenapa kau memukulku ?" tanya Shikamaru seraya mengelus kepalanya yang dicium oleh puppy kesayangannya

"Urusai ! Apa tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan selain makan dan tidur ? Dasar rusa pemalas !"

"Kiba, Shika, sudahlah. Ayo makan" Naruto menengahi pertengkaran pasangan unik itu

"Itadakimasu" ucap Naruto dan Kiba penuh semangat

.

.

"Naru, ayo pulang"

"Kalian duluan saja. Masih ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan"

"Ta-"

"Jangan khawatir. Sai dan Neji akan menjemputku nanti. Sudah sana" Naruto mendorong punggung Sasuke menjauh. Ia melambaikan tangannya dan menampilkan cengiran lima jari saat Sasuke melajukan mobilnya.

.

.

Sasuke berkali-kali menghela nafas kasar. Ia mencoba menghubungi Naruto namun hasilnya nihil. Ia benar-benar mengkhawatirkan kekasih rubahnya itu.

'Naru, kau dimana ?'

Manik obsidiannya perlahan menutup, ia butuh istirahat setelah menjalani hari yang melelahkan.

.

.

.

Naruto tengah berjalan gontai menuju kelasnya. Tiba-tiba, ia ditarik oleh seseorang menuju salah satu kelas yang masih kosong. Ia ingin berteriak namun salah satu tangan orang itu membekap mulutnya.

'**BRUK**'

"S-suke ?" Naruto sangat terkejut dengan sikap Sasuke saat ini. Sasuke menghimpit Naruto di pintu dan memerangkap Naruto di antara kedua lengannya. Naruto menyentuh pundak Sasuke ragu-ragu.

"Hhh, gomen"

"Ada apa denganmu, Suke ?"

"Kemana saja kau kemarin ? Kenapa kau tak mengangkat teleponku ?"

"Gomen, Suke. Kemarin aku sibuk mencari kerja part time"

"Part time ?"

"Ne, kau tau kan kalau orang tuaku tak ada disini dan aku tak mau merepotkan mereka jika ada kebutuhan mendadak"

"Hhh, maafkan aku" Sasuke menghela nafas kasar dan menunduk

"Tak apa, aku senang kau marah karena itu artinya kau mencintaiku" Naruto menampilkan cengiran lima jarinya

"Hn" Sasuke hendak mengecup bibir Naruto namun Naruto menempelkan jari telunjuknya pada bibir Sasuke seraya menggeleng. Kerutan di dahi Sasuke muncul, ia bingung, tak biasanya Naruto menolaknya seperti ini.

"Aku harus ke kelas sekarang. Oh ya, tak usah menungguku sepulang sekolah, aku ada shift sore" Naruto berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke yang terpaku di tempatnya

.

"Oi ! Kenapa kau tampak lesu ? Kobarkan semangat masa mudamu !" teriak Lee berapi-api saat melihat Sasuke yang berjalan layaknya mayat hidup

"..."

"Sasuke, ada apa denganmu ?"

"..."

"Sas-"

"Puppy, sudahlah. Ia butuh waktu untuk sendiri"

"Hhh, baiklah baiklah"

.

.

.

Detik dan menit saling berkejaran meninggalkan sejumput kekecewaan di hati pemuda bermanik obsidian. Kekasihnya telah berubah, tak ada lagi ekspresi konyol, tak ada lagi cengiran lima jarinya, tak ada lagi waktu untuk bersama. Naruto terlalu sibuk dengan kerja part timenya di sebuah cafe. Awalnya, Sasuke masih menjemput Naruto saat waktu kerjanya selesai. Namun akhir-akhir ini Naruto selalu menolak jika Sasuke menawarkan diri untuk menjemputnya. Sasuke kalut, ia takut jika Naruto benar-benar meninggalkannya.

Sementara itu, di tempat lain Naruto tengah berada di dalam mobil bersama pemuda besurai merah bata. Keduanya tampak bahagia, senyum terus menghiasi wajah mereka.

.

.

Ting Tong Ting Tong..

"Konnichiwa"

"Mencari Sasuke ?"

"Ha'i. Apa Sasuke ada di rumah ?"

"Dia ada di kamar. Naiklah"

"Arigatou, Tachi-nii"

.

Kriiieeeet..

"Suke ? Kau di dalam ?"

"Tch, siapa kau bera-" Sasuke berdecih kesal karena tidurnya terganggu oleh seseorang yang berani-beraninya menjepit hidungnya. Sasuke berteriak namun ucapannya terhenti di tengah kalimat setelah melihat orang yang mengganggu tidurnya.

"Naru ?"

"Happy Anniversary, Sasuke" Sasuke menyerit bingung melihat Naru membawa kue tart bertuliskan 'HAPPY 2ND ANNIVERSARY'. Apa benar hari ini adalah anniversary mereka ? Sepertinya hilangnya Naruto dari pandangannya membuat tingkat kecepatan berpikir Sasuke menurun drastis.

"Kau lupa hari penting kita, Suke ?"

"Gomen"

"Tak apa. Ayo potong kuenya"

"Hn"

.

Naruto menyuapi Sasuke kue tart yang telah dipotong.

"Bagaimana rasanya, Suke ?"

"Tidak buruk"

"Hontou ? Sepertinya aku berbakat dalam bidang bakery" Naruto tertawa kecil

"Kau yang membuatnya ?"

"Aku diajari oleh Gaara, owner Suna cafe. Ia juga yang mengantarkanku kesini"

"Gaara ?"

"Iya, kau ingat Gaara kan ? Dia rivalmu pada kompetisi ilmiah beberapa waktu yang lalu"

"Jadi selama ini kau menghabiskan waktumu dengannya ? Apa kau tak menganggapku lagi ?"

"B-bukan begitu, Suke. Aku ingin membuatkan kue tart yang sempurna untukmu, jadi beberapa hari ini aku sibuk belajar membuat kue bersama Gaara. Makanya aku menolak tawaranmu"

"Kumohon mengertilah" lirih Naruto

"..."

"Suke" panggil Naruto pelan. Liquid bening telah berkumpul di pelupuk matanya dan siap jatuh kapan saja. Sasuke yang melihat kekasihnya hampir menangis pun tersentuh. Ia menarik Naruto ke dalam pelukannya dan mengecup pucuk kepala Naruto.

"Hhh, gomen. Aku membuatmu menangis di hari bahagia kita"

"Hiks hiks"

"Hey, hime. Berhentilah menangis" Sasuke menangkup pipi gembul Naruto dan menghapus aliran air mata di pipi itu menggunakan ibu jarinya

"Kau tidak marah lagi padaku ?"

"Hn"

"Aku punya hadiah untukmu"

"Hn ?"

"Tadaaaah~" Naruto mengeluarkan kotak kado berukuran sedang. Sasuke membuka kotak itu perlahan lalu mengeluarkan isinya. Sasuke tersenyum melihat hadiah dari Naruto, sebuah syal berwarna dark blue dengan motif rubah di bagian ujungnya.

"Kau suka ?"

"Hn. Arigatou, Naru"

"Douita. Gaara benar, kau pasti menyukai syal ini"

"Hn ?"

"Dia yang mengajariku membuat syal ini"

Hati Sasuke berdenyut nyeri mendengar penuturan kekasihnya. Kenapa Naruto terus mengucapkan nama Gaara ? Ini hari bahagia mereka, pantaskah Naruto menyebut nama pemuda lain di depan Sasuke ? Sasuke mencoba mengesampingkan gemuruh di hatinya.

"Ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan, Naru ?"

"Mmm-"

Ucapan Naruto terpotong oleh dering ponselnya. Naruto segera mengangkat telepon itu. Sasuke tampak bingung dengan tingkah Naruto, mengapa Naruto tampak terburu-buru menjawab panggilan itu ?

"Moshi moshi"

"..."

"Aku masih di rumah Sasuke"

"..."

"15 menit lagi, ne ?"

"..."

"Onegai~"

"..."

"Hhh, baiklah baiklah"

.

"Siapa ?"

"Suke, gomen aku harus ke cafe sekarang. Salah satu pegawai sedang sakit dan Gaara memintaku untuk menggantikan shiftnya"

"Mau kuantar ?"

"Apa tidak merepotkanmu ?"

"Hn. Ayo berangkat"

.

.

"Arigatou, Suke untuk tumpangannya"

"Hn. Jangan memaksakan dirimu" Sasuke mengusak surai pirang nan lembut milik Naruto dan membuat pemilik surai itu merona

"Jaa ne~"

"Hn"

.

.

"Naruto" suara rendah nan lembut memasuki pendengaran Naruto saat dirinya membuka pintu cafe

"Nande, Gaara ?"

"Apa dia kekasihmu ?"

"Ha'i"

"..."

"Gaara ?"

"Mulailah bekerja. Pelanggan hari ini cukup banyak"

"Ha'i"

.

.

"Kau lelah ?"

"Hhh begitulah. Mantra apa yang kau gunakan hingga cafe ini selalu ramai sih ?" gerutu Naruto. Gaara hanya tersenyum dan mengacak surai pirang Naruto dengan lembut

"Kau mau pulang sekarang ?"

"Ya, hari sudah mulai gelap"

"Ayo" Gaara bangkit dan mengulurkan tangannya

"E-eh ?"

"Kau mau pulang kan ? Aku akan mengantarmu"

"E-eto, tak usah. Aku bisa pulang sendiri"

"Kau yakin ? Bagaimana jika ada preman yang menghadangmu lalu-"

"Aku ikut denganmu" Naruto memotong ucapan Gaara. Ia bergidik ngeri membayangkan dirinya dihadang oleh preman-preman sadis di luar sana.

"Rubah pintar" Gaara mengacak rambut Naruto pelan

.

.

.

"Apa kau benar-benar harus pergi, Suke ?"

"Hn. Aku harus menangani perusahaan di Seoul"

"Berapa lama ?"

"Hanya 3 bulan"

"3 bulan itu lama, Suke Teme !"

"Hhh, gomen"

"Suke~ kalau kau pergi, siapa yang akan menemaniku jalan-jalan ?"

"Himura-senpai ?"

"Dia pasti sibuk dengan si bintang iklan shampoo itu" jawab Naruto ketus. Sasuke tertawa kecil melihat betapa manja rubah kecilnya ini.

"Naru.." panggil Sasuke dengan nada rendah yang menyiratkan keseriusan

"Nande ?"

"Jaga hatimu selama aku pergi"

"Ha'i, Uchiha-sama"

"Aku menyayangimu"

"Aku juga menyayangimu, Suke"

.

.

.

Menjalani kehidupan tanpa seseorang yang kau sayangi di sisimu adalah hal yang sangat sulit dan meyakitkan. Hal itulah yang kini tengah dirasakan oleh Sasuke dan Naruto. Keduanya tersiksa karena rindu yang menyandera jiwa dan pikiran mereka.

.

"Moshi moshi"

"Naru, bagaimana keadaanmu ?"

"Mmm, aku baik-baik saja, Suke. Bagaimana denganmu ?"

"Hn. Kau tidak berselingkuh di sana kan ?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Suke"

"Kapan kau pulang ?" lanjut Naruto

"Mungkin 2 minggu lagi"

"Mmm, baiklah"

"Naru, gomen. Aku harus kembali bekerja" terdengar nada penyesalan dalam kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Sasuke

"Tak apa. Ganbarru, Suke"

"Hn"

Sambungan pun terputus...

.

.

.

Dua minggu kemudian..

Drrt drrrt.. Ponsel Naruto bergetar. Naruto membuka pesan itu malas-malasan namun senyumnya terkembang setelah melihat nama yang tertera di ponselnya.

.

_Kau sibuk ?_

_._

_Iie, nande ?_

_._

_Aku ingin mengajakmu keluar.._

_._

_Kemana ?_

_._

_Wherever u want, Naru.._

_._

_Baiklah, jemput aku, ne ?_

_._

_Aku akan menjemputmu 30 menit lagi_

_._

_Okay ! Mmuach ^3^_

.

.

Naruto menuruni tangga tergesa-gesa saat mendengar deru mobil di depan apartmentnya. Ia berjalan menuju mobil itu, sang pengemudi membukakan pintu untuknya. Ia tersenyum manis lalu mendudukan dirinya pada kursi di samping pengemudi itu.

"Kau mau kemana, Naru ?"

"Universal Studio~"

"Baiklah" Ia mengacak rambut Naruto penuh sayang

"Kenapa kau suka sekali mengacak rambutku sih ?"

"Entahlah"

.

Keduanya menikmati keheningan yang menyelimuti. Membiarkan detik demi detik saling berkejaran.

"Naru.."

"Nande ?"

"Aishiteru yo, Naru"

"Mmm, aishiteru mo"

"Kami-sama ! Kau ingin kita mati, Naru ?" Ia terkejut karena Naruto tiba-tiba mengecup lembut pipinya

"Hehe, gomen"

.

.

"Woahhh, sugoii ! Kita harus mencoba seluruh wahana disini, ne ?"

"Anything for you, Naru"

.

.

"Lelah ?" ucapnya sembari mengusap peluh yang membasahi dahi Naruto

"Ne, tapi aku senang. Arigatou~" Naruto bergelayut manja pada lengan kekasihnya

"Hmm"

'CUP' Naruto mengecup singkat pipi kekasihnya. Hal itu disaksikan oleh sepasang mata yang mengilat marah. Ia mengepalkan tangannya hingga darah menetes dari sela jemarinya.

_._

_._

_Bukan, bukan dia yang seharusnya memelukmu. Bukan pipinya yang seharusnya kau kecup. Aku akan merebutmu dari pelukannya.. Tunggu aku, Naru.._

.

.

.

.

.

Halo semuanya~

Yosh ! Aika dateng lagi dengan chapter 3 nih

Aika mau curhat sedikit nih, Aika sedih banget karena ada yang ngeflame cerita Aika. Pengen nangis rasanya, hiks hiks.

Aika juga sedih karena reviewnya turun T.T jangan tinggalin Aika, readers-san~

Hufttt, tapi Aika akan berusaha untuk ngelanjutin cerita ini

.

Oke, saatnya mengucapkan terima kasih..

Aika mau ngucapin big big arigatou untuk | **Guest** | **mifta cinya** | **zhiewon189** | **Haraguroi Yukirin** | **Kim In Soo** | **Little Kyung Kyung** | **Septy **| **limint** |

Makasih udah mau mereview, makasih juga buat yang ngefollow and ngefav fic ini

Makasih buat para siders, Aika sayang kalian..

Tapi Aika lebih sayang kalau kalian mau mereview walau hanya satu kata..

1 review berarti banget buat Aika, please support Aika..

.

Baiklah, Aika pamit dulu ne ?

Sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya

Jaa ne (^.^)/


	5. Chapter 5

**Heartache**

_**Aku berharap aku bisa membalikkan waktu, kembali di saat kau jadi milikku. Penyesalan yang didapat berubah menjadi air mata. Senyumanmu di hari itu berubah menjadi kenangan. Hanya dirimu yang mengisi hatiku dan kini kau pergi. Ini sangat menyakitkan. Aku ingin segera melupakanmu.**_

.

..

...

...

Naruto baru saja pulang dari supermarket. Ia membeli beberapa macam sayuran dan daging. Ia hendak memasak untuk kekasihnya, senyum terus menghiasi wajahnya. Ah, ia tak sabar melihat reaksi kekasihnya.

Naruto terus memikirkan rencana untuk memberikan kejutan untuk kekasihnya. Ia menjadi kurang berhati-hati hingga sebuah mobil berkecepatan tinggi melaju ke arahnya. Bagaikan rol film yang diputar, kejadian itu berlalu begitu cepat.

.

.

.

.

"Eunggghhh"

"Naru, kau sudah sadar ? Apa yang kau rasakan ?"

"Neji, tolong panggilkan dokter" lanjut Sai

"Ini di Rumah Sakit ?"

"Ya, kau mengalami kecelakaan, untung saja Sasuke mendorongmu sehingga kau hanya terluka di bagian kepala. Kau mau menengok Sa-" ucapan Sai terpotong karena orang yang sedari tadi mereka bicarakan telah berada di ruangan itu dengan menggunakan kursi roda

"Kau tak apa, hime ?"

"Kau... siapa ?"

"Naru ? Apa maksudmu ? Dia Sasuke, kekasihmu"

"Kau tak mengingatku, Naru ?"

"..."

"Dokter.. Dokter, apa yang terjadi padanya ?" tanya Sai pada Kabuto yang baru saja memasuki ruangan Naruto

"Sepertinya ia mengalami amnesia namun tidak semua memorinya hilang. Ia hanya kehilangan sedikit memori. Untuk kepastiannya, saya akan segera melakukan pemeriksaan lengkap"

"Apa ada kemungkinan ingatannya kembali ?"

"Saya tidak bisa menjawabnya. Semua itu tergantung pada Uzumaki-san"

"Uzumaki-san, minggu depan saya akan melakukan pemeriksaan lengkap. Bersiap-siaplah" lanjut Kabuto

"Baik, dok"

.

"Naru, apa kau benar-benar tak mengingat kekasihmu ini ?" tanya Sai sembari menunjuk Sasuke

"Dia... kekasihku ?"

"Ya, dia kekasihmu"

"Dia bukan kekasihku. Kekasihku bersurai merah bata, namanya Gaara"

"Apa maksudmu, Naru ?"

"Aku memang memiliki kekasih tapi bukan kau. Kekasihku adalah Gaara"

"Ta-tapi bagaimana mungkin ?" Sai dan Sasuke shock mendengar penuturan Sasuke. Sai tak percaya Naruto menjalin hubungan di belakang Sasuke karena ia sangat yakin bahwa tidak ada yang sanggup menggoyahkan perasaan Naruto untuk Sasuke.

"Aku mengenalnya kurang lebih 3,5 bulan yang lalu. Aku merasakan perasaan nyaman saat berada di dekatnya. Dan sekitar 2 bulan yang lalu, ia menyatakan cintanya padaku. Aku menerimanya dengan senang hati karena aku juga mencintainya" terang Naruto

.

Sasuke tertohok mendengar ucapan Naruto. Ternyata hal yang selama ini ditakutinya telah terjadi. Sebenarnya sejak awal Sasuke sedikit curiga mengenai kedekatan Naruto dan Gaara namun ia memilih menutup mata dan telinga.

Puncaknya adalah ketika ia kembali dari Seoul, salah satu anak buahnya yang ia tugaskan untuk mengawasi Naruto melaporkan bahwa Naruto tengah bersama Gaara di Universal Studio

Sasuke yang baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di bandara segera menyuruh anak buahnya untuk mengantarnya ke Universal Studio. Sesampainya di sana, ia melihat Naruto tengah bergelayut manja pada lengan Gaara. Naruto juga mencium pipi Gaara. Sasuke melihat semua itu dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Ia mengepalkan tangannya untuk meredam emosi hingga darah mengalir dari sela jemarinya.

.

"Bohong.. Katakan kalau itu semua bohong, Naru"

"Itu benar, semua yang dikatakan Naruto adalah kebenaran"

"Kau... Beraninya kau menyentuh milikku !" Sasuke memukul pipi Gaara hingga berdarah. Gaara tidak diam saja, ia membalas setiap pukulan Sasuke. Keduanya baru berhenti ketika Naruto berteriak histeris.

"Berhenti ! Jangan berkelahi karena aku !"

"Naru, maafkan aku" ucap keduanya bersamaan

"Hiks hiks, kenapa kalian sampai seperti ini hanya karena aku ?"

"Ssshh, jangan menangis lagi" Gaara menghapus aliran air mata di pipi Naruto

.

"Kau sudah tenang, Naru ?"

"Hmm, arigatou Gaara"

"Sasuke-san.." panggil Naruto dengan nada lirih

"Maafkan aku, jika memang benar kau adalah kekasihku sungguh aku telah bersalah karena menyakitimu. Maaf aku tak mengingatmu dan kenangan kita. Tapi bisakah, bisakah kau biarkan aku bahagia bersama orang yang kucintai saat ini ?"

"_Aku berharap aku bisa membalikkan waktu, kembali di saat kau jadi milikku. Penyesalan yang didapat berubah menjadi air mata. Senyumanmu di hari itu berubah menjadi kenangan. Hanya dirimu yang mengisi hatiku dan kini kau pergi. Ini sangat menyakitkan_"

"Gomen, hontou ni gomenasai"

"Pergilah, Naru. Semoga kau bahagia bersamanya" Sasuke meninggalkan ruangan Naruto dengan perasaan yang tak menentu. Ia mati rasa, seluruh sendinya melemas, hatinya hancur tak berbentuk.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan menyusuri pantai, membiarkan liquid bening nan dingin berebutan untuk dapat menyentuhnya. Mengapa ? Mengapa ia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa ? Kesalahan apa yang dibuatnya ? Sudah sebulan sejak Naruto menuturkan kejujuran yang menghancurkannya, namun mengapa rasa sakit itu masih mengendap di dasar hatinya ?

"Sasuke-san..."

'Suara itu...'

"Naru ?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" lanjut Sasuke

"Aku ? Hanya berkeliling untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan"

"Kau sendirian ?"

"Ha'i, Gaara sedang sibuk mengurus cabang perusahaannya di London"

"Naru.."

"Nande ?"

"Apa kau masih tak mengingatku ?"

"Mmm, gomen. Aku tak bisa mengingat tentangmu padahal aku sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mengingatmu. Namun, semuanya sia-sia"

"..."

"..."

"Ayo"

"Kemana ?"

"Omotesando. Jika kau tak bisa mengingat kenangan kita, aku akan membuat kenangan baru yang akan kau ingat selamanya"

"Tak apa, tak apa jika aku tak lagi ada di hatimu tapi biarkan aku ada di pikiranmu walau hanya sedetik" lanjut Sasuke

"Tentu, tentu saja Sasuke-san"

.

.

Sasuke dan Naruto tengah berada di Omotesando. Keduanya disuguhi gemerlap malam di Tokyo, Tokyo bagaikan opera cahaya di malam hari.

"Sasuke-san, arigatou"

"Hn"

"Ah, astaga !"

"Ada apa ?"

"Aku ada shift malam. Aku harus pergi"

"Cotto matte, biarkan aku mengantarmu"

"Ta-tapi.."

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan"

"Baiklah"

.

.

"Naruto, akhirnya kau datang juga. Cepat ganti pakaianmu dan bantu aku melayani pelanggan"

"Ha'i, Sabaku-san"

"Kami-sama, berhentilah memanggilku seformal itu. Aku ini calon kakak iparmu"

"Ba-baik, Temari nee-chan"

"Nah, begitu lebih baik"

.

.

"Kau lelah, sayang ?" Temari mengelus surai pirang Naruto

"Sedikit, nee-chan" jawab Naruto seraya tersenyum

"Kapan kau akan menikahi adikku yang seperti mayat hidup itu ?"

"Me-menikah ?"

"Ya, hanya kau yang bisa merubah sifat irit bicaranya. Apa kau tak kasihan pada kami ?" sahut Kankuro, kakak kedua Gaara

"Ta-tapi pernikahan sesama jenis di Jepang sangatlah tabu"

"Tch, kau ini tidak update sekali. Ada beberapa negara di Eropa yang melegalkan pernikahan sesama jenis. Kalian bisa melangsungkan pernikahan disana" jelas Kankuro

"Tapi apa Gaara mau ?" lirih Naruto

"Dia pasti mau. Kau satu-satunya orang yang berhasil membuatnya berubah" jawab Temari

"Jadi bagaimana, Naru ?" tanya Temari dan Kankuro bersamaan

"Mmm, aku terserah Gaara saja"

"Baiklah, kita akan membicarakannya saat Gaara kembali" putus Temari

"Baik, nee-chan, nii-chan"

"Mmm, aku pulang dulu ne ?" lanjut Naruto

"Biar Kankuro mengantarmu, Naru"

"Tak usah, nee-chan. Aku bisa pulang sendiri"

"Baiklah, hati-hati"

"Jaa ne, onee-chan, onii-chan"

"Jaa ne"

.

.

Naruto menyusuri jalanan menuju rumahnya. Angin membelai lembut wajahnya, surainya pun ikut melambai.

"Hai, manis.."

"M-mau apa kalian ?"

"Bos, mau diapakan bocah manis ini ?" tanya seorang preman pada bosnya

"Tch, aku tak suka bocah berambut terang. Habisi dia"

"Baik, bos"

.

Preman-preman itu mulai memukuli Naruto, Naruto tak mampu melawan. Salahkan badannya yang mirip seperti badan perempuan. Naruto hanya mampu berdoa agar ada seseorang yang datang menyelamatkannya. Tubuhnya terasa semakin ringan, matanya pun perlahan menutup.

.

.

.

.

"Eungghhh.."

"Naru, kau tak apa sayang ?"

"Nee-chan.." panggil Naruto dengan suara serak

"Jangan banyak bergerak dulu, sayang"

"Naru ? Naru bagaimana keadaanmu ?" tanya Sai bertubi-tubi saat memasuki ruangan Naruto

"Daijobu, Sai"

"Naru.."

"Gaara ? Kau sudah kembali ?"

"Aku langsung kembali ke Jepang saat Temari nee-chan memberitahuku kalau kau masuk rumah sakit"

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, sayang ? Kenapa kau bisa tergeletak di tengah jalan dan bersimbah darah, heum ?" Temari mengelus puncak kepala Naruto

"Aku dicegat oleh preman di tengah jalan, lalu mereka memukuliku tanpa alasan"

"Kau selalu bandel sih kalau dikasih tau" Sai menarik telinga Naruto

"Awww.. Ittai"

"Sai, sudahlah. Naruto sedang sakit" Neji menghentikan aksi Sai

"Naru..." suara Gaara membuat semua yang ada di ruangan itu terdiam membisu

"Nande ?"

"Will you marry me ?"

"A-a-apa ?"

"Will you marry me, my beloved kitsune ? Maukah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku ? Maukah kau menemaniku di saat senang dan susah ? Maukah kau membantuku bangkit di saat aku terjatuh ?"

"Y-ya aku mau, aku mau Gaara" Naruto menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan untuk meredam isakannya

"Ssshhh, jangan menangis, Naru"

"Wahh so sweetnyaaa~" pekik Temari dan diiringi tepuk tangan riuh dari Sai, Neji, dan Kankuro

.

.

.

"Naru.." Gaara memeluk pinggang Naruto yang tengah menatap pemandangan kota Tokyo dari Tokyo Metropolitan Office Building

"Nande, Gaara ?"

"Aku bahagia"

"Aku juga bahagia"

"Ayo kita makan malam di restauran dekat sini"

"Ha'i.."

.

.

"Kau mau pesan apa, Naru ?"

"Mmm, spicy beef steak dan fruit punch"

"2 spicy beef steak, 1 fruit punch, 1 anggur putih" ucap Gaara pada waitress yang sejak tadi berdiri menunggu pesanan mereka

"Baik, Sabaku-sama"

.

"Selamat menikmati" ucap waitress itu setelah mengantarkan pesanan Gaara dan Naruto

"Arigatou" jawab Naruto seraya menampilkan senyum manisnya

.

Keduanya mulai menikmati hidangan yang tersaji di hadapan mereka. Naruto mencoba memotong steaknya namun tidak berhasil. Naruto merasa ada yang tak beres dengan matanya, matanya terasa gatal dan perih, penglihatannya menjadi tak fokus. Gaara menyerit bingung melihat tingkah kekasihnya.

"Naru, ada apa ?"

"Mataku.. Mataku perih.. Hiks hiks"

"Kami-sama, ayo kita ke rumah sakit"

.

Gaara mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, sebelah tangannya yang bebas mengusak lembut surai Naruto. Sementara Naruto tak berhenti menangis, rasa perih menyelimuti matanya.

Perawat yang sedang berjaga segera membawa Naruto menuju ruang gawat darurat. Gaara mondar-mandir di depan ruang gawat darurat, ia tak berhenti melantunkan doa agar Naruto baik-baik saja.

"Dok, bagaimana keadaan kekasih saya ?"

"Hhh, penglihatannya mengalami masalah. Apa sebelum ini dia mengalami kecelakaan atau sesuatu ?"

"Dia mengalami pengeroyokan 1 bulan yang lalu. Tapi ia tak pernah bercerita mengenai matanya"

"Apa masalah pada penglihatannya parah ?" lanjut Gaara

"Kemungkinan besar ia akan mengalami kebutaan permanen"

.

.

.

.

.

Yo Yo Yo

Aika dateng membawa chapter 4..

Gimana ceritanya ? Aneh ? Gaje ? Pasaran ?

.

Aika mau bales review dulu ah~

_Haraguroi Yukirin_ : ampun senpai jangan apa-apain Aika #bungkuk dalem2

_Septy_ : un, arigatou~

_Aicinta_ : jangan sebel sama Naru, Naru hanya menjalankan skenario dari Aika wkwk

_yeahyeahyeahhh_ : hehe gomen kalau ceritanya pasaran, Aika newbie disini

_Little Kyung Kyung _: Naru nggak bakal suka sama Gaara, soalnya Gaara itu punya Aika *plaaak*

_Kim In Soo_ : jangan jangan, Gaara itu punya Aika *plaaak*

_kagurra amaya_ : gomen~ Aika newbie disini, jadi ceritanya yaah masih ancur kayak gini

_Harpaairiry_ : ini udah dilanjut ^^

_mifta cinya_ : nggak kok, Gaara sukanya sama Aika wkwk.. Ngomong2, makasih atas sarannya.. Ajaran kamu udah Aika terapkan hehe

_Guest_ : kecepetan ya ? Hehe gomen~ Aika masih newbie jadi harap maklum ya~

.

Makasih udah mau meluangkan waktu untuk mereview cerita ini

Makasih juga buat yang follow dan fav

Makasih buat para siders

.

Aika boleh minta review lagi ?

Boleh yaa ? Boleh dong ? #lebay

.

Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya..

Jaa ne (^.^)/


	6. Chapter 6

**Heartache**

_**Aku berharap aku bisa membalikkan waktu, kembali di saat kau jadi milikku. Penyesalan yang didapat berubah menjadi air mata. Senyumanmu di hari itu berubah menjadi kenangan. Hanya dirimu yang mengisi hatiku dan kini kau pergi. Ini sangat menyakitkan. Aku ingin segera melupakanmu.**_

.

..

...

...

Perawat yang sedang berjaga segera membawa Naruto menuju ruang gawat darurat. Gaara mondar-mandir di depan ruang gawat darurat, ia tak berhenti melantunkan doa agar Naruto baik-baik saja.

"Dok, bagaimana keadaan kekasih saya ?"

"Hhh, penglihatannya mengalami masalah. Apa sebelum ini dia mengalami kecelakaan atau sesuatu ?"

"Dia mengalami pengeroyokan 1 bulan yang lalu. Tapi ia tak pernah bercerita mengenai matanya"

"Apa masalah pada penglihatannya parah ?" lanjut Gaara

"Kemungkinan besar ia akan mengalami kebutaan permanen"

.

Bahu Gaara merosot, mengapa masalah datang terus menerus ? Mengapa waktu tak membiarkan mereka bahagia walau hanya sedetik ? Sesulit inikah jalan yang ditempuh untuk mereguk kebahagiaan bersama orang yang dicintainya ?

.

.

.

.

Sebulan sudah Naruto kehilangan penglihatannya. Pernikahannya pun terpaksa diundur karena ia belum siap menjadi pendamping Gaara dengan keadaan seperti ini. Padahal Gaara sama sekali tak mempermasalahkan hal itu, bagi Gaara selama hati Naruto masih menjadi miliknya tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Gaara tak membutuhkan kesempurnaan dari seorang Naruto, ia hanya butuh cinta dan kasih sayang.

.

Saat ini Naruto tengah menikmati hembusan angin yang membelai lembut wajahnya dari balkon mansion megah milik keluarga Sabaku. Sejak kebutaan yang dialami Naruto, Temari memaksa Naruto untuk tinggal bersamanya agar ia bisa merawat dan mengawasi Naruto. Temari bahkan mendatangkan guru dari London untuk mengajari Naruto agar ia tetap bisa melanjutkan sekolahnya.

"Naru.."

"Gaara ?"

"Kau sedang apa, heum ?" Gaara memeluk Naruto dari belakang dan menaruh dagunya pada puncak kepala Naruto

"Menikmati udara sore hari. Ada apa ? Dari nada bicaramu sepertinya kau tampak senang ?"

"Kau tau sayang ? Ada seseorang yang ingin mendonorkan matanya padamu"

"B-benarkah ?"

"Hmm, 2 hari lagi operasi akan dilakukan. Bagaimana ? Kau mau kan ?"

"Y-ya aku mau, aku mau"

"Tapi, siapa orang yang rela mendonorkan matanya untukku ?"

"Hhh, entahlah. Dokter bilang ia adalah pasien penyakit miokarditis"

"Semoga Kami-sama memberikan tempat yang terbaik untuknya"

"Ya, sayang"

.

.

.

.

2 hari berlalu begitu cepat. Jadwal operasi yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh pasangan ini akhirnya tiba juga. Keduanya ditemani Temari, Kankuro, Sai, dan Neji kini sedang berada di rumah sakit terkenal di Jepang.

"Kau siap, sayang ?"

"Aku siap"

"Berjuanglah, setelah itu kita akan hidup bahagia bersama selamanya"

"Ya, doakan aku Gaara"

"Pasti, sayang"

.

.

8 jam menegangkan yang dilalui oleh Naruto akhirnya terlewati. Operasi itu berhasil dengan baik. Namun untuk hasilnya belum dapat dipastikan. Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Sai, dan Neji tengah berada di ruangan Naruto. Kelimanya terus memberikan semangat pada Naruto. Perban yang melilit matanya baru boleh dibuka esok pagi.

"Naru, beristirahatlah"

"Ne, aku mencintaimu"

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, sayang"

.

.

.

"Apa aku benar-benar bisa melihat lagi ?"

"Kau pasti bisa melihat lagi, sayang" Gaara menggenggam tangan Naruto

"Dokter sudah datang, sayang. Bersiaplah"

"Uzumaki-san, bagaimana perasaan anda saat ini ?"

"S-saya sedikit takut"

"Tenanglah, saya akan membuka perbannya sekarang"

.

Suzune, dokter mata yang menangani Naruto tengah membuka perban yang menutupi mata Naruto dengan dibantu oleh seorang perawat. Gaara mengelus punggung tangan Naruto untuk menenangkannya.

"Nah, Uzumaki-san sekarang buka mata anda perlahan"

.

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan, mencoba untuk membiasakan matanya dengan cahaya yang mulai memasuki penglihatannya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, sedikit demi sedikit semuanya menjadi jelas. Ia dapat melihat wajah kekasihnya yang tampan dan mempesona lagi. Senyumnya merekah.

"Sayang, kau bisa melihat lagi kan ?"

"Ya, a-aku bisa melihat lagi Gaara" Naruto memeluk Gaara erat dan membuat Suzune yang berada di ruangan itu tersenyum penuh arti.

"Ekhm, maaf mengganggu momen kalian tapi ada sesuatu yang ingin kusampaikan"

"Ada apa, Suzune-san ?"

"Orang yang mendonorkan matanya padamu menitipkan ini" Suzune menyerahkan kotak kecil berwarna orange pada Naruto. Naruto baru saja ingin membuka kotak itu namun..

"Jangan !" cegah Suzune

"Kenapa, Suzune-san ?"

"Ia berpesan bahwa kau boleh membukanya disaat matahari menangis"

"Matahari menangis ? Apa maksudnya ?" tanya Gaara

"Entahlah, dia hanya mengatakan hal itu"

"Baiklah, saya rasa tugas saya disini sudah selesai. Saya pergi dulu"

"Terima kasih, Suzune-san" ucap Gaara dan Naruto bersamaan

.

"Gaara, kira-kira apa maksud orang itu ya ?"

"Entahlah, Naru"

"Gaara, mengenai pernikahan kita..."

"Pernikahan kita akan dilaksanakan 1 minggu lagi" tegas Gaara

"1 minggu lagi ? Bagaimana dengan sekolah kita ?"

"Kita bisa mengurus hal itu nanti. Kau meragukan kekuatan keluarga Sabaku, heum ?"

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak"

.

.

.

1 minggu telah terlewati, waktu yang dinantikan oleh Gaara dan Naruto akhirnya tiba. Keduanya melangsungkan pernikahan mewah nan megah di London. Mereka bahkan mengundang lebih dari 2000 undangan. Sungguh luar biasa.

Naruto menggunakan setelan jas berwarna putih gading sementara Gaara menggunakan setelan jas berwarna hitam yang menunjukkan sisi maskulinnya. Janji suci telah diucapkan, keduanya kini telah terikat dalam sebuah ikatan pernikahan. Riuh tepuk tangan memenuhi gedung tersebut hingga sebuah suara...

'**DOOOOR**'

.

Naruto mencari sumber suara itu, entah mengapa ketakutan menyelimuti hatinya. Ia berlari menuju kerumunan orang di dekat pintu gedung itu. Ia menemunkan Sasuke tengah terbaring di lantai yang dingin dengan luka di dada kirinya.

Ia telah mengingatnya, memorinya bersama Sasuke telah kembali. Namun mengapa memori itu kembali dengan cara seperti ini ?

.

"Sa-sasuke ?"

"N-naru k-kau sudah mengingatku ?"

"Hiks, kenapa kau lakukan ini ?"

"K-karena a-aku mencintaimu"

"K-kau boleh membuka kotak itu sekarang s-sebab matahariku sedang menangis saat ini"

"S-sasuke ? Jadi kau yang mendonorkan-"

"A-aku senang walau aku akan mati namun aku masih bersamamu dengan m-menjadi matamu. Ughh.. Uhuk uhuk"

"Sasuke bertahanlah ! Siapa saja, cepat panggilkan ambulance ! Kumohon"

"N-naru, _aku berharap aku bisa membalikkan waktu, kembali di saat kau jadi milikku. Penyesalan yang didapat berubah menjadi air mata. Senyumanmu di hari itu berubah menjadi kenangan. Hanya dirimu yang mengisi hatiku dan kini kau pergi. Ini sangat menyakitkan_"

.

.

.

.

"Gaara, aku ini jahat ya.."

"..."

"Ia sangat mencintaiku tapi aku malah menyianyiakannya begitu saja"

"..."

"Seandainya saja-"

"Cukup, Naru. Sasuke sudah pergi, kita harus merelakannya"

"Tapi.."

"Kenapa kau tak membuka hadiah terakhir darinya ? Mungkin saja ada sesuatu yang ingin disampaikannya"

.

Naruto mencari kotak mungil berwarna orange dan membukanya perlahan. Sebuah kotak musik berwarna senada. Naruto membuka kotak musik itu dan sebuah lagu mengalun lembut.

.

.

_**Mereka bilang bahwa waktu menghapuskan rasa sakit**_

_**Tapi aku masihlah sama**_

_**Dan mereka bilang bahwa aku akan temukan dirimu yang lain**_

_**Itu tak benar**_

_**.**_

_**Mengapa tak aku sadari ?**_

_**Mengapa aku berbohong ?**_

_**Ya, aku berharap aku bisa melakukannya**_

_**Membalikkan waktu**_

_**Kembali ke saat kau jadi milikku**_

_**.**_

_**Jadi inikah sakit hati ?**_

_**Jadi inikah sakit hati ?**_

_**Penyesalan yang didapat berubah menjadi air mata,**_

_**.**_

_**Jadi inikah sakit hati ?**_

_**Jadi inikah sakit hati ?**_

_**Senyumanmu di hari itu berubah menjadi kenangan**_

_**Aku merindukanmu**_

_**.**_

_**Hanya dirimu yang mengisi hatiku dan kau pergi**_

_**Hanya dirimu yang bisa menyentuh hatiku**_

_**Oh sayang**_

_**.**_

_**Tak ada lagi, tak ada apapun lagi**_

_**Ya, aku harap aku bisa melakukannya lagi**_

_**Membalikkan waktu**_

_**Kembali ke saat dirimu jadi milikku**_

_**.**_

_**Sangat sulit untuk dilupakan**_

_**Simpul itu mengikatku erat**_

_**Ya, sangat sulit untuk dilupakan saat semakin kuat aku menariknya**_

_**.**_

_**Dirimu dan segala penyesalan**_

_**Semakin tak mungkin terlepaskan dan akhirnya kita berpisah**_

_**Sekarang terasa sakit, ini menyakitkan**_

_**Aku ingin segera melupakanmu**_

_**.**_

_**Jadi inikah sakit hati ?**_

_**Jadi inikah sakit hati ?**_

_**Senyumanmu di hari itu berubah menjadi kenangan**_

_**Aku merindukanmu**_

_**Aku merindukanmu**_

_**Aku merindukanmu**_

_**Aku merindukanmu**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Gaara memeluk Naruto yang tak berhenti menitikkan air mata karena mendengar lantunan melodi lembut nan menyentuh. Keduanya merasa sangat bersalah karena menyakiti si bungsu Uchiha. Namun semuanya telah terjadi, tak ada lagi yang dapat mereka lakukan. Mereka hanya bisa berdoa agar Kami-sama memberikan tempat terbaik untuk orang yang baik seperti Sasuke.

.

.

.

Dua orang bersurai kontras tengah berada di samping pusara si bungsu Uchiha. Keduanya menatap pusara itu penuh sesal. Takdir mempermainkan mereka bertiga, bahkan takdir merenggut aura kehidupan milik si bungsu Uchiha.

Langit mulai menghitam, awan-awan mengeluarkan beban dalam tubuhnya, tetes demi tetes liquid bening terbang ke bumi membasahi segala sesuatu disana. Terdengar kalimat yang menyentuh setiap jiwa yang mendengarnya.

.

_Kau terbang jauh sebelum aku sempat berkata_

_Terenggut sebelum waktumu menuju awan_

_Dari sini aku melihat sesuatu yang seharusnya tak terlihat_

_Banyak malam berlalu, aku tak bisa bertemu denganmu lagi_

_Kini kau pergi, meninggalkan lagumu_

_Apa yang bisa kulakukan dengan rasa sesal ini ?_

_Sekarang kau pergi, benar-benar pergi_

_Aku harus menyusuri jalan yang berbeda denganmu_

_Selalu tanpa peringatan terlebih dulu_

_Dan setelah semuanya dicuri, air mata kesedihan meluap_

_Waktu baru saja meninggalkanmu di belakang_

_Aku tak tau mengapa aku bisa menerima sesuatu yang tak kumengerti_

_Aku harap kau tersenyum, Sasuke_

.

.

.

.

.

Yo Yo Yo~

Aika nganter chapter terakhir dari fic ini..

.

Aika mau bales review dulu ahh~~

**Guest ( Aicinta )** : jangan benci sama gaara T.T gaara hanya menjalankan skenario dari Aika. Namanya juga anemia ehh amnesia maksudnya XD jadi gak ingat apa-apa.

**blackeyes947** : 100 rupiah buat kamu wkwk.. Aika emang OOR'er dan fic ini terinspirasi dari lagu mereka tapi jalan ceritanya ori dari sini #nunjuk kelapa XD.. Umm Aika nggak janji yaa soalnya bentar lagi Aika bakal menghadapi T.O.. Gomen hontou ni gomenasai T.T

**Guest** : Gomen kalau Aika bikin kamu kecewa.. Kalau dari chap awal sampai akhir SasuNaru semua, konfliknya dimana dong ? Gomen pair akhirnya Aika buat GaaNaru supaya lebih heartache T.T

**uzumakinamikazehaki** : ini udah dilanjut ^^

**suira seans** : nyesek kenapa ? GaaNaru cocok kok, nggak kalah sama SasuNaru #dichidori Sasuke.. Endingnya udah ketahuan kan ? Aika buat jadi GaaNaru ^^

**mifta cinya** : hehe gomen untuk endingnya adalah GaaNaru ^^ btw, makasih atas sarannya kemarin wkwk

**Retnoelf** : ini udah dilanjut ^^

**Guest** : karena disuruh Aika wkwk.. Gomen tapi disini Naru married ama Gaara XD

**Kim In Soo** : bukan bukan bukan.. Naruto anemia ehh amnesia maksudnya XD ini udah dilanjut ^^

**Little Kyung Kyung** : Naruto mengalami anemia makanya lupa sama Sasuke.. Kalau nggak disiksa nanti nggak heartache dong #dichidori Sasuke.. Ini chap terakhirnya, semoga memuaskan ^^

.

Arigatou untuk reviewnya~

Makasih juga buat yang follow atau fav fic ini..

Makasih buat para siders..

.

Huaaaah akhirnya selesai juga..

Gimana chapter ini ? Aneh kah ?

Semoga chapter terakhir ini memuaskan buat para readers..

.

Aika boleh minta review lagi nggak ? Boleh yaa ? Boleh dong ?

Kalau nggak mau juga nggak apa-apa tapi harus tetap review *plaaak*

Aika tunggu lho reviewnya, tiada kesan tanpa reviewmu wkwk..

.

Aika pamit dulu, ne ?

Jaa ne~~ (^.^)/


End file.
